A demon and fire
by Melia the bright
Summary: Gin kazama finds his "Queen". its pretty hot if i do say so myself {one shot}


Yip, it's a one shot; it's a romance between Jin Kazama and my own character. This fic is based on the game _**Tekken**_ and not the movie. I hope you enjoy it. If you're a Gin Kazama fan and you'd really like to read more about him PM me.

_**A demon and fire**_

"Welcome all to this year's 6th iron fist tournament! It's going to be a bloody brutal tournament this year, my name is Haru and I will be your host" the crowd roared in response to the host's words. Scarlet clicked her knuckles before biting her lips. "Now for the first round of the iron fist tournament!" said Haru as he signalled for them to draw the opponents. On the screen appeared a picture of Christie Montero and on the opposite screen appeared a picture of Nina Williams. "All right, looks like we have our first contestant's, Nina Williams and Christie Montero!" jeered the host firing up the crowd and in response the crowd screamed in excitement.

"You're going to be sorry you entered this tournament, bitch" seethed Nina. The signal was given for the fight to start and Nina swiftly did an around the house kick in Christie's face, Christie staggered back a few steps before she shot Nina a flurry of punches before kicking her square in the chest sending Nina flying out the ring "Christie Montero wins!" shouted Haru everybody screamed in satisfaction at the entertaining fight. "Now for our next contestants!" said haru signalling them once again to choose the contestants, on the screen appeared a picture of a girl with long fiery red hair with bright emerald-green eyes and on the opposite screen appeared a picture of a girl with pink hair. "These are two new contestants this year at the iron fist tournament, first we have beautiful miss scarlet Montero, you heard right folks this is Christie Montero's younger sister, and last but not least is Alisa Boskonovitch. Scarlet's heart fluttered as she made her way onto the stage, her long bright red hair trailing down her back in a thick plait. Scarlet wore red short shorts with a matching tight red top with leather green gloves. Alisa walked onto the stage with her short pink her bobbing around her face, her purple outfit sticking to her skin like a second layer. The signal was given for the fight to start and Alisa giggled childishly before she hit scarlet with a double rocket punch, scarlet reflected her punches before upper cutting alias in the jaw and grabbing her hair before smashing her face into her knee. The crowd roared and started chanting "scarlet" "scarlet" "scarlet" over and over again alisa narrowed her eyes at scarlet before kicking her sideways in the knees, scarlet fell to the side but put her hands out in front of her just in time to stop the fall she instantly ascended punching alisa in the gut making her double to her knees. Scarlet kicked alisa In the face flipping her onto her back, alisa lay still for more than five seconds before haru shouted "our winner is scarlet! Looks like the Montero sisters are on a role!" the crowd went wild.

"Find out who is this scarlet" said Jin to his blonde assistant "yes sir, right away sir" she said scurrying away. Jin closed his eyes in irritation he didn't know why he still had that idiot assistant working for him. A few minutes later she came back "Sir she is Christie's younger sister by a year making her 18 years old she is also currently studying the art of karate but specialises in Taiji and Tae-kwon-do" said the blonde assistant; Jin dismissed her with a flick of his wrist, he slowly took a long swig of his wine looking down on the huge stage at scarlet through the glass room "bring her here" he said walking over to glass window with his hands behind his back.

Two jack hammers approached scarlet "our leader commands to see you" said the jack hammer to scarlet, scarlet shot her sister a look "who is your leader?" asked scarlet "our leader is Jin kazama and he wishes to see you" said the jack hammer grabbing scarlet's upper arm, scarlet hit five pressure points including the Golgi organ causing the jack hammer to fall to the ground "I can walk myself there" said scarlet stepping over the body "wait! Let me come with you" said Christie advancing towards her but stopped when scarlet said "no, I have to do this alone, I'm not a little kid any more, Chris."

I went up a glass elevator with two jack hammers standing at the doors. The elevator door opened revealing a very modern room with expensive furnish and technology. "Follow me please Miss Montero" said a skinny blonde girl. Scarlet nodded and followed her stopping ten feet behind a huge black leather chair on looking the stadium. The chair turned around slowly, revealing Jin Kazama. He's bronze skin and black hair gleamed in the light, he wore a black shirt that morphed he's perfect muscled body perfectly, his jeans were faded and he was shamelessly barefoot. "Christie Montero's sister" said Jin with a cocky smile. Scarlet clenched her jaw "I don't like being called Christie's sister" said scarlet locking eyes with Jin "you sound like a girl that has something to prove" he said leaning forward. Scarlet crossed her arms and smiled "maybe I do maybe I don't" she said.

Jin felt fire coursing through his veins as the young women's scent drifted near him as she took a step closer. He could feel his demon awakening inside of him but kept it under control thanks to all the hours of practising. "What karate do you study?" asked Jin "traditional" said scarlet taking another step towards him, scarlet felt adrenaline pump through her veins with each step she took closer to him "The fights about to start" said Jin gesturing to a seat next to him. "My sister-"began scarlet "can wait" interrupted Jin. Scarlet walked over to the seat next to Jin and sat down.

The next fighters to fight were Yoshimitsu and Julia chang. The fight started badly for Julia as yoshimitsu kicked her in the sternum cracking a few rib bones, scarlet's heart sped up as the fight heated up, she couldn't help but be reminded of hot passionate sex the way yoshimitsu and Julia were fighting, fast and fierce. The fight ended with yoshimitsu punching Julia in the jaw knocking her out. The crowd shouted and chanted.

"Pour wine for Miss scarlet" said Jin leaning back in his huge throne-like chair, a few seconds later a crystal cup with blood red wine was handed to scarlet. First she took small sips before taking larger sips of the sweet wine before realising she was half way done she stopped. Jin closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, this girl was affecting him like no other girl ever had before, she was like the very fire running through his veins, he glanced at her and frowned even more; she was so oblivious to what she was doing to him. "All right every one that's stage one of the iron fist tournament, we will be continuing to stage two tomorrow" said Haru.

"Thanks for letting me watch up here" said scarlet setting her glass down and getting up but Jin grabbed her wrist, still sitting down Jin said "leave us" and in single file every one evacuated without a word. "Is something wrong?" asked scarlet glancing around. Jin yanked her wrist and she fell into his lap against his hard chest. "Yes" said Jin as his eyes glowed red. Scarlet's eyes went wide in shock as Jin's canines extended and black wings sprouted from his back and black horns grew out from his head. Scarlet's breathing increased as she felt and heard the rapid speed of Jin's heartbeat. "Are you afraid?" asked Jin with a slight frown. Scarlet kept quiet for a few seconds contemplating his words, he asked if she were afraid, scarlet's eyes widened a fraction as she realised she was more shocked than afraid, "no" said scarlet swinging her one leg around he's waist cradling him, Jin's eyes went slightly wide as he registered what she said "why not?" demanded Jin gripping scarlet's waist. Scarlet ignored his question and lightly ran her hands down his horns. Jin closed his eyes and threw his head back and roared. Scarlet felt him harden between her making her lick her lips. "Why not?" repeated Jin panting heavily. "Because…" began scarlet inches from his lips "I know what you are" she whispered. "How?" asked Jin unbuttoning her shorts "because Jin, every demon needs a queen" said scarlet biting Jin's earlobe. "I knew there was something about you" said Jin slipping two fingers into scarlet making her grab hold of his horns in pleasure. "Let me have you" said Jin pleadingly. Scarlet cupped Jin's face "you already have me" said scarlet before kissing him passionately.

Every fighter has their reason for entering the iron fist tournament, scarlet's reason was Jin.

Lol any ways I did this in an hour, bet you didn't think it would turn out that way did you? Heheh tell me what you think


End file.
